The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) such as MEMS microphones include a diaphragm and a backplate. An air gap between the diaphragm and the backplate is squeezed as the diaphragm oscillates, inducing squeeze film damping which is one of the major sources of noise in MEMS devices. Traditionally, holes are introduced within the backplate to reduce the squeeze film damping by allowing air to flow through the holes. However, the squeeze film damping may only be reduced so much before the sensitivity of the MEMS device is hindered since the size of the holes reduces the effective capacitive surface area of the backplate, which thereby reduces the sensitivity of the MEMS device.